


the summer's not hot without you

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Firefighter Steve Rogers, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, but not until way later, just warning you so you're not surprised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: After meeting totally by chance, Steve and Tony become fast friends and feelings ensue.Told over the course of four summers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 71
Kudos: 236





	1. summer one - part one

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't gonna post this for a while but it's tig's birthday so i figured i would.  
> thanks to [blahblehblihbluh](https://blahblehblihbluh.tumblr.com/) and QueenE for the beta
> 
> just a quick tw: in this one tony is walking home alone and some drunk alphas say some not very nice things to him

Taking a shortcut through Brownsville at two in the morning had been a terrible mistake. Bruce had offered to drive his sorry ass home from his humble abode in East New York, but Tony hadn’t wanted to inconvenience the tired beta. The subway was far too hot during the peak of a warm, dry summer and Tony’s dad had always warned him against taking it because of the potential kidnapping opportunities. Thus Tony had opted to walk home instead and enjoy the cool, humid night air. Dum-E and his shared apartment with Rhodey weren’t that far away, only an hour walk, and Tony could take the bus if he got too sleepy.

The moment Tony passed by the alphas loitering outside a bar, smoking weed and talking shit, he knew he was done for. He slowly crossed to the other side of the street, trying to blend into the shadows and suddenly feeling terribly exposed in his MIT crop top and black pedal pushers. The echo of his converses slapping against the pavement sounded like gunshots to his ears as he hurried past the bar with his head down and his shoulders bunched up around his ears. He prayed they wouldn’t notice him, but when did Tony ever get what he wanted.

“Hey, what’s an unbonded omega like you wandering the streets at this hour?” One of the alphas leered at him, slurring his words heavily. He took a step forward, tripping over the curb and falling ass over teakettle into the street. The other alphas around him laughed and Tony picked up his pace.

Normally Tony would have no qualms about punching a conservative idiot like him in the face but there was no way he could take on seven alphas in the dark, even if most of them were shit faced. Anxiety pooled in his stomach as he brought his arms up around his torso to try and cover the exposed skin.

“That’s a pretty ass you’ve got there,” another alpha laughed, deep and chilling and boisterous. Her voice was like nails down a chalkboard, guttural and discordant, “bet it’d look nice wrapped around a knot.”

Tony ignored her and adjusted his shoulder bag. He had his laptop with him and his dead prototype Stark phone. If it came down to it and they mugged him, there would be no hesitation in giving them both up to ensure his safety. While he hated submitting to shitty knotheads, he would much rather avoid a scuffle at this time of night with no one around to hear his screams.

Tony made it down the block and turned the corner, his shoulders sagging as he was finally out of sight of the alphas, their voices fading in the distance. It was nice not to feel the prickle of their heavy gazes against his skin which were violating in a way that he absolutely loathed.

The false sense of security was short lived. Tony soon heard footsteps behind him and when he chanced the most casual glance he could manage over his shoulder his eyes met steely grey ones, red rimmed with intoxication.

Lungs burning, Tony hurried his pace while trying to calm his frantic heart. He tried to reason with himself, maybe the alpha was just walking home and they lived in the same direction. The sidewalk didn’t belong to him after all, he thought as sweat dripped down his spine, he could share. Tony turned another corner, not even knowing where he was going but wanting to lose the guy behind him. He would figure out how to get home later once he didn’t feel like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. 

Distress poured off Tony in waves, he was sure he was stinking up the street something fierce and hoped the frightened pheromones were enough to wake someone up so they could call for help. His gaze darted to the curtains of the nearest house praying for them to move. He hated himself for forgetting his phone charger at home. He had drained the battery at Bruce’s place while they were caught up in one of their science projects.

Tony let out an involuntary whimper as he speed-walked toward the outskirts of Brownsville, calves and thighs burning. He should have called an Uber. Should have taken Bruce’s offer and slept on his couch. Should have asked to borrow a phone charger. The alpha panting just behind him picked up the pace. Tony’s eyes darted around, desperately seeking a place to hide or something to use as a weapon to defend himself.

As if his prayer had been heard, when he turned the corner there was a tall blond alpha in sweatpants talking sharply on the phone a block down. He was wearing black sweatpants and a navy blue shirt with FDNY printed on it. Blondie’s head immediately snapped up, probably smelling his distress, before turning to the open door of the fire station and saying something to the people inside. He ended the phone call, raising his voice to address Tony, “sir, is everything alright.”

“Help,” Tony gasped as he put all of his remaining energy into sprinting toward the blond man. He was breathing heavily as adrenaline pushed him down the sidewalk, his shoulders sagging as relief brought tears to his eyes. “Please,” the word was a whimper lost in the wind as Tony raced toward him.

“Hey, hey,” the blond was holding out his arms and Tony found himself falling into them, sobbing into the stranger’s shirt and being thankful for the comforting touch. The alpha rubbed a hand down his back, soothing pheromones pouring out from him as he tried to calm Tony down. “My name is Steve Rogers, I’m here to help.” Tony wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, struggling to regain his composure even as he clutched Steve’s shirt, residual desperation still running through his veins. “You’re safe now, mind telling me your name?”

By now, a couple of other firefighters had spilled out from the station. One of them, a lithe redhead with fire in her green eyes, muttered a couple of obscenities before racing toward the alpha who had been following Tony. “Hey dickshit,” she yelled, and Tony heard a body thump to the sidewalk.

“Tony,” he murmured weakly, his knees nearly giving out as relief hit him like a truck. He was safe. He wouldn’t be another omega horror story. He would get to go home. “Tony Stark.”

“Sam can you grab his bag?” Steve rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back as another tall, dark, and handsome firefighter carefully lifted his bag strap up and over his head to take the weight from him. “Let’s get you inside.”

Steve led him into the warmth of the firehouse, past the large red trucks, and up the stairs where two other firefighters were groggily puttering around a small kitchen. The place was surprisingly clean and the two of them shot Tony matching warm smiles.

“We have the police en route,” one of the firefighters informed them as Steve led him to sit at a large wooden dining table, pulling out the chair for him like a true gentleman. If Tony wasn’t so tired he would have swooned, but that was probably the exhaustion talking. Meanwhile, Steve grabbed a red blanket off a nearby couch, draping it around Tony’s shoulders.

The other firefighter in the kitchen handed Tony a warm mug of coffee before turning to Steve. “Bucky is on his way to give a statement.”

Steve nodded in acknowledgement, before giving Tony his full attention. “Are you hungry?” Steve pushed Tony’s chair in once the blanket was snug around his chin before rounding the table to pull open the door to the fridge. He yanked out a pizza box, flipping open the lid, “We have pepperoni.”

“Yes please.” Tony ran his fingers over his face, shivering as he pulled his feet up, knees tucked under his chin.

“Stevie?”

Tony turned to see a tall man with messy brown hair pulled up into a ponytail behind his head. He was wearing sweatpants and bunny slippers like he had just rolled out of bed and thrown on a sweatshirt before coming in.

“Did you find him?”

Steve looked up from where he was putting the pizza in the oven and the most beautiful smile broke out across his face. His shoulders dropped and he immediately stopped what he was doing to throw an arm around the guy in a bro-hug. “Hey Bucky, yeah, this is Tony.”

“Tony,” Bucky smiled as he said the name before taking a seat at the table beside him. He tipped his head, eyes raking down Tony, but in a way that made it seem like he was making sure Tony was alright rather than checking him out. But then, he followed it up with, “beautiful name for a beautiful person” so Tony couldn’t really tell.

Blushing as red as the blanket around him, Tony ducked his head, hiding his smile in a sip from the mug. Somehow the coffee was just as he liked it and Tony chugged more, feeling miles better with the heavenly liquid in his system.

Steve pointedly glared at Bucky from where he had gone back to standing by the counter, his arms folded over his broad chest. “Have you had your statement taken yet?”

“No,” Bucky huffed, annoyed, as he shot Tony one last smile and stood up, brushing his hands down his thighs. “I wanted to see Tony first and make sure he was okay.” Bucky turned to him. “I had just gotten home from my shift when I smelled your distress outside, I’m glad we were able to help you out.”

Tony beamed up at him, gratitude swelling in his chest. So that was how the fire department had known he was in trouble. “Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. If there’s anything I can do, money you want, just let me know.”

Bucky patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t even mention it, cutie.” Shooting him finger guns, he headed toward the fireman’s pole, bunny slippers slapping against the hardwood before he disappeared down to the bottom floor.

The oven dinged, startling Tony’s attention back to Steve who was pulling the pizza out of the oven and putting it on a red plate shaped like a firetruck. Tony wasn’t sure if all the firefighters ate out of ceramic that looked like it was made for a child, but it was amusing enough to be comforting.

“Here, you must be hungry,” Steve set a plate down in front of him with a glass of water in a matching cup before taking Bucky’s vacated seat.

The pizza smelled amazing and Tony took a moment to inhale, savouring the warm goodness. The crust looked like garlic bread and the Italian in Tony was squealing at the prospect of devouring this amazing pizza.

“Thank you,” Tony grinned, tearing off a chunk of pizza with a moan. It tasted so good his jaw ached and he swallowed before quickly shovelling more in his mouth like a starving man. He figured all food would taste good after a distressing episode but he didn’t let it bother him.

“So, you go to MIT?” Steve asked, his eyes dropping to where the blanket covered up Tony’s maroon crop top emblazoned with the letters. “What are you studying?”

“Engineering. Just graduated in May,” Tony replied around a mouthful of pizza before realising it was probably incredibly rude to talk with his mouth full to the man who had just saved him from an unpleasant death by the hands of a cocky knothead. He swallowed before shooting Steve a sheepish smile, praying there wasn’t pepperoni in his teeth. “Have three doctorates.”

Steve’s brows shot up to his hairline as he obviously tried to do the math in his head. “That’s very impressive, Tony. Your parents must be so proud.”

Tony shrugged, and seeming to sense that the topic wasn’t one Tony was willing to talk about, Steve moved on. “So, what brings you to New York?”

Raising a skeptical brow, Tony cocked his head to the side, unsure if Steve was being serious or not. His wide earnest expression made Tony think the man really had been living under a rock these last couple of years and he frowned, scratching the back of his neck. “Have you ever heard of Stark Industries?”

If it was possible, Steve’s eyes got even wider as he seemed to realise that he had had a billionaire crying in his arms less than twenty minutes ago. “You’re the Stark heir,” he says like he’s trying to process it. He was quick to compose himself though, Tony would give him that. “Wow.”

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly, looking down at his suddenly empty plate. He doesn’t know where all the pizza went but he assumes his stomach from the satisfied feeling warming him from the inside out. He stands up to wash his hands at the huge sink, the blanket still secure around his shoulders.

“So, firefighter Steve,” Tony called over his shoulder. “What thrills you about fighting fires?”

Steve shrugged, wringing his hands. “After high school I was in the army with my friend Bucky, the guy you just met. And then when he was honourably discharged I followed him back and we joined the firehouse. We’ve been here ever since.”

“Hey Steve.”

At the top of the stairs a police officer appears, a tall, lanky beta with perfectly combed hair and aviators tucked into his collar. Despite the late hour he’s dressed in a pristine suit, shoes shined and tie knotted crisply.

“Coulson!” Steve gestures him over with a wide smile. The beta walked over and took a seat beside Steve, offering Tony a hand to shake. His grip was warm and firm, his hands soft as they brushed against Tony’s. “I’m glad they sent you, Detective Fury gives me the creeps.”

“Fury thought this case might need the gentle touch of a beta.” He rolled his eyes before turning his focus on Tony with a warm smile. He was the kind of man that Tony figured would be nice to hug, kind of like Jarvis. “What’s your name kiddo?”

“Anthony Edward Stark,” Tony responded, wishing he had something to occupy his hands with. Shifting in his seat, he looked at his empty mug wistfully.

Somehow picking up on his thoughts, Steve grabbed the mug, heading to the coffeemaker in the corner to pour him another cup.

“Thank you Anthony-”

“Just Tony please.”

“Alright, just Tony,” Coulson smiled over his clipboard, before writing some more down. “You wanna tell me what happened tonight? If you need to stop at any point and take a break, feel free.”

Tony nodded before beginning a recount of what had happened earlier that night, his voice small as he thought about the alphas that had been leering at him. It had made him feel dirty and used, like he was an object to be looked at for other peoples’ pleasure and he hated that.

Steve brought him another warm mug of coffee that smelled heavenly, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder as he sat down beside him at the table. It made Tony feel a little better as he told Coulson where he had been coming from and where he had been going.

The man paused in his writing. “You were going to walk to Manhattan?”

Tony shrugged, looking down at the swirling liquid in the mug. “I’m a genius, but no one ever said I was smart.” He chuckled weakly before taking a long sip of the delicious liquid, the coffee warming his hands through the ceramic and making him feel infinitely better.

It didn’t take long for Coulson to get everything he needed and be on his way, giving Tony an awkward pat on the back before passing him a cream-coloured business card and saying he’d keep in touch. They had the alpha that had been following Tony in custody so it was a pretty open and shut case. He probably wouldn’t even have to go to court.

Tony moved to sit on the L-shaped couch in what looked to be the firehouse living room, sinking into the soft fabric with a sigh. His bones felt like they were aching, probably from the running. He wasn’t sure he had exercised that much in years. 

Steve stood to grab a jar shaped like a fire truck (of course) off the kitchen counter, pulling out a couple of chocolate chip cookies. “Do you want one?” Tony nodded, and Steve brought the whole jar over. “After he gives his statement, Sam is gonna come up and look you over before we send you home.”

Tony nodded in acknowledgement, too preoccupied with pulling a cookie out of the jar to give Steve a better response. He bit into it with a soft sigh as the taste of chocolate and walnut exploded across his tongue. “This is really good.”

“Thank you,” Steve grinned, clearly proud of himself. “Baking is my second passion after art.”

“Art?” It was Tony’s turn to be surprised as he turned in his seat toward Steve. It wasn’t often that alphas became painters, they usually left that to betas and omegas. Then again, Tony was head of a research and development department. “You’re an artist?”

“A painter, yeah.”

“That’s really cool.”

Tony tried to ignore the arm Steve had casually thrown over the back of his chair as he moved closer to the taller alpha. They fell into comfortable silence as Tony nursed his coffee. He tried not to make it obvious as he relaxed, tilting his head back into Steve’s arm.

“I can drive you home,” Steve offered. “Unless there’s someone there you can call to pick you up?”

Tony frowned, hesitating, he really didn’t want to go back to his cold, lonely apartment, “my roommate is deployed overseas.”

“Oh,” Steve wrung his hands in front of him with a deep frown. “You probably don’t want to be alone right now.” Tony nodded and Steve bit his lip. “Do you have parents we can contact?”

“They’re gone,” Tony felt the corners of his mouth dipping down as he glared into his coffee. “Car accident last year.”

“I’m so sorry,” Steve scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks reddening as he frowned. “Gosh that’s terrible Tony, I had no idea.”

“It’s okay,” he offered Steve a wobbly smile. “You didn’t know.”

Suddenly, the day’s events seemed to hit him and Tony found himself feeling unbelievably tired. The combined warm cookies and coffee probably had something to do with it. His eyelids drooped and he yawned, mouth open wide.

Steve looked at Tony from underneath his eyelashes, his expression softening. “We have an extra bunk here at the firehouse if you want to stay the night and I can drive you home in the morning?”

Tony nodded, already feeling himself falling asleep. “I’d really like that.”


	2. summer one - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by [QueenE](https://queene36.tumblr.com/)

It was a week later when Steve saw the adorable omega again. He’d spent the time in between trying to convince himself not to text Tony first, arguing that he should let the other man come to him instead of forcing it. Fate had brought them together once and Steve figured if it was meant to be, Tony would text him eventually.

Steve couldn’t deny that he was absolutely smitten with the other man though, despite only having met him once and in the worst of circumstances. Tony was adorable with his wide brown eyes and floppy hair–not to mention how Steve loved the bite of his sarcastic personality and his unending supply of cheesy one-liners.

So there was no doubt that Steve wanted to see him again and maybe take him out to dinner and hold him close and make him feel undeniably safe in Steve’s arms. There was just some sort of instant connection that made Steve long for Tony all week. He’d think about the omega at the most random of times, and a ridiculously wide smile would stretch across his face.

The last thing Steve expected was that the universe would bring Tony to cross paths with him again at the worst possible time.

It was a warm summer afternoon and Steve was in the driveway playing a game of catch with Bucky, who was testing the limits of his new prosthetic arm, when he saw Tony walking toward them down the street. The omega had a confident stride to his step, black Converse sneakers slapping against the pavement in a steady rhythm as he headed toward them.

Steve’s mind flashed back to the week prior, Tony had been flustered when he woke up on the couch with his face mashed against Steve’s broad chest, the last dregs of his coffee cold in the bottom of his cup as midday sunlight pooled into the firehouse from the skylight. Steve hadn’t even remembered the both of them falling asleep after the police had taken Tony’s statement and left. Tony had been sleep-warm and drowsy as he peeked up at Steve, warm brown eyes cloudy as he blinked the last bits of slumber out of his vision. His brows had been furrowed adorably in confusion as he surveyed his surroundings, his palm a warm brand against Steve’s chest.

Steve had cooked him blueberry pancakes for breakfast, much to the omega’s delight if the many compliments he gave Steve were any indication. Afterwards, he swaddled Tony in one of his spare sweatshirts and drove him home as promised. It was a total win in Steve’s book when they had exchanged numbers on the doorstep. And Steve really hoped Tony hadn’t seen the absolutely ridiculous victory dance he’d done in his car after. (Though knowing Steve’s luck, he probably had.)

Today, Tony was wearing sinfully short black denim cutoffs and a yellow muscle tank that complimented his tanned skin. The omega waved, his face lighting up, right as Bucky threw the ball which nailed a distracted Steve right in the head. Steve didn’t even register falling to the floor as he watched Tony’s eyes blow wide as saucers, his mouth twisted with suppressed laughter as he raced over to help.

“Oh my god,” Tony let loose the most adorable laugh as he bent down to help Steve up with a warm hand on his wrist. The neck of his tank swung low as he leaned over and Steve caught a tantalising flash of a pink nipple before they were both standing up and Tony was shooting him the most dazzling grin.

Bucky had no shame about laughing his ass off though, keeling over with his hands braced on his knees as he wheezed. “I’m so sorry, Steve,” Bucky was trying to say through the peals of giggles, but instead it just came out garbled. Steve waved him off with a roll of his eyes. 

Steve winced as Tony’s fingers gently pressed against the growing bump on his forehead, smoothing over the raised skin. “I think you’ll survive,” Tony smirked at him, eyes glittering as mirth clung to the edges of his gaze, happy and laughing.

“I hope so,” Steve shot him a grin as he led Tony into the station and up the stairs, abandoning Bucky out front as retaliation for  ~~ embarrassing him in front of his crush ~~ hitting him in the head. “So what brings you out here? Another study session?”

“Nah,” Tony shook his head with a laugh, “I come bearing gifts and gratitude.” He handed Steve his basket and Steve opened it to find it brimming with baked treats and pastries. The tantalising smells tickled Steve’s nose as he dug out a brownie. He bit into it with a groan, his eyes sliding open to find Tony’s amused expression. “These are delicious.” 

“So I’m told,” Tony laughed, plopping down at the table with a sigh. Steve sets the basket down beside him in offer, but Tony declines with a shake of his head. “Unfortunately I’m terrible in the kitchen so my friend Bruce helped me make them.”

Steve chuckled, imagining the omega setting fire to his kitchen and having to swoop in to save him. Then again, Tony seemed like the kind of fella to be pretty handy with a fire extinguisher. 

“Do you want some coffee?” Steve offered as he rounded the kitchen counter for the cabinets. “I can make you a mocha or a cappuccino?”

“I’ll take a regular coffee,” Tony grinned, his gaze following Steve as he got the water boiling. Steve passed him the cookie jar shaped like a fire hydrant and he transferred the brownies from the basket into the container.

“How has your week been?” Steve asked, getting out the mugs from the cabinet. They were red painted with the FDNY logo and Steve filled both of them up with steaming brown liquid.

“It was not bad,” Tony replied, accepting the cup from Steve. Their hands brushed sending shivers down Steve’s spine as he looked up at Tony through his lashes. The omega was smirking at him, clearly knowing where Steve’s thoughts were heading. “How about yours?” 

“Not bad,” Steve responded leaning against the counter and taking a long sip of his own coffee. His hold on the mug was grounding so he wouldn’t get too lost in the omega’s beautiful eyes. “You want anything else?”

Tony shook his head, pulling out the chair beside him and patting it. Even though it was his firehouse, Steve accepted the invitation. “I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight?” He looked down at his mug before batting his eyelashes at Steve. “For your heroics last week.”

Steve felt all of his blood rush south as he thought of Tony sitting across from him at a dimly lit restaurant with candles on the table. Holding hands over lobster or steak or some other expensive dish that Steve paid for to keep his omega happy.

Blushing, he tried to remind himself that Tony wasn’t his. But obviously he was interested and if Steve played his cards right, maybe Tony could be someday.

Realising that he still hadn’t replied, Steve cleared his throat, shooting Tony a warm smile. “I would really like to go out to dinner with you.”

Tony’s face lit up and he grinned at Steve. “Great, are you busy? Let’s go now.”

Steve’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head in surprise as he tried to think about whether or not he was even remotely prepared to do this right now. His shift had just ended so he was technically free, but he didn’t even have time to think of the many ways to make Tony swoon on their date.

“I’m off, but-”

“No butts until after dinner,” Tony responded and before Steve could come up with a comeback more than just his dropped jaw, Tony was grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the fireman’s pole by the staircase. “Down you go.”

Steve slid down the gold pole, turning around and catching Tony when he came down moments later. He steadied the omega with a hand on his shoulder, watching excitement spread across his face.

“Where are we going?” Steve asked, following Tony past the firetrucks and out of the garage. Bucky was still in the driveway, tossing a football to Nat. Tony waved at both of them and Bucky shot them a knowing smirk.

And that’s how Steve found himself at a ‘40s style diner a couple of blocks away from the station, sitting across from Tony as they played footsie under the table. For a restaurant so close to the station, Steve was surprised he’d never found it. The place looked straight out of an old musical and Steve felt like at any moment, someone just going to burst out into song.

There was even a jukebox in the corner for crying out loud.

Steve has a couple of quarters in his pocket but he thinks it might be too cheesy for him to pick a song and ask to dance with Tony in the middle of the diner. Knowing his two left feet, Steve figured he would probably slip on the checkered tile anyway and take Tony down with him. That wasn’t the best impression to make on a first date.

They get settled into a booth in the back, the squeaky blue leather worn under Steve’s fingertips and he plopped down. The walls were decorated with framed photos of celebrities who had visited the diner and Steve was pretty sure Britney Spears was looking down at them from the wall beside their booth. Steve stifled a smile, focusing on Tony who looked so handsome sitting across from him.

The server that arrived at their table was a lanky looking beta with large glasses perched on his nose and a floppy mop of chocolate curls falling into brown eyes. His colourful name tag read ‘Peter’ and his whole face lit up as he saw Tony. If Steve didn’t know any better, he would think the two of them were related with how similar they looked. “Hey, Tony! You’re back.” He glanced at Steve before doing a double-take, his eyes wide as saucers as he took him in.

Steve blushed at the attention, ducking his head at so obviously being checked out. He immediately got protective vibes from Peter and some part of him knew that if anything went wrong with Tony, he wouldn’t hesitate to clock him over the head with his serving tray.

Tony’s foot brushed against his ankle under the table and Steve felt shivers run up his spine. If he got any more aroused, he was pretty sure he would spontaneously combust. He was a professional though, he could handle a very attractive omega flirting with him without exploding in his pants.

“You know I can’t stay away from your amazing milkshakes. Can we get chocolate?” Tony turned to Steve, warm brown eyes glittering. “You don’t mind sharing, do you?” Steve shook his head and if it were possible, Tony grinned even wider. “We’ll take an extra-large chocolate milkshake, please. Extra whipped cream and sprinkles.”

“Sweet,” Peter wrote it down in his notebook, before looking back up at them with a knowing smile. “I’ll leave you guys to look at the menu.”

“That sounds delicious.” Steve’s mouth was already watering at the thought of the milkshake. He couldn’t wait to stare into Tony’s eyes over whipped cream with a cherry on top. Maybe Tony would get some whipped cream on his nose lips and Steve could lean over the table and lick it off.

He took a deep, controlled breath trying to calm himself down. He focused on Tony whose mouth was moving, talking animatedly about something. Shit, he was talking to Steve. He quickly tuned back in, hoping he hadn’t missed too much.

“-anyway,” Tony was saying, gesticulating as he spoke in the most adorable way, “Peter is a great intern and he always makes sure the food gets to the table hot.”

“That’s great.” Tony’s hand was on the table and Steve slid his hand over it, covering Tony’s small calloused fingers with his own. “Do you know what you’re going to get?”

“Probably a cheeseburger and fries,” Tony replied, his menu sitting untouched in front of him. It seemed like he came here often enough to know what was good and Steve trusted him to be getting the best thing on the menu.

“I’ll have the same please.”

Peter swung back to collect their menus, making eye contact with Tony and then looking at Steve with raised eyebrows. The kid was far from subtle, but he was endearing in a baby brother way. Even though Steve hadn’t heard much of what Tony had said about Peter because he was too busy being horny, he had caught onto how Tony cared a lot about the kid.

“So you said you like to paint,” Tony started, waiting for Steve to nod before continuing. “Do you have your work in any of the galleries around town? Perhaps I’ve seen some of it.”

“I mostly just do landscapes. Trees and mountains and oceans, that kind of thing. Nothing too fancy or revolutionary. I have a lot of paintings of Coney Island, Central Park, and some of the more famous spots around the city. Most of it is for sale at a paint and sip downtown.”

“A paint and sip?” Tony asked, his brow raised in question.

“Yeah,” Steve explained. “Basically you buy coffee and you sit in the coffee shop and paint. There are some really relaxing vibes there and a lot of the other boys back at the station go there to blow off steam.”

Tony hummed in thought, his fingers tapping a steady rhythm against the tabletop. “That sounds like a lot of fun. We should definitely go there together sometime.”

“Already planning a second date?” Steve teased, causing Tony to blush beautifully across from him. “I didn’t know I was performing so well on this one.”

Tony laughed, his head thrown back in delight as he clasped his hands in front of him. “Of course I’d like to go on a second date. You’re very sexy, and you look very... big.”

Steve blushed all the way down to his toes. He was pretty sure he looked like a blond tomato at this point, his ears hot as he thought about Tony thinking about how big he was.

“Here is your milkshake,” Peter said, cutting through the growing sexual tension by setting the glass between them. Just in time too, because Steve was pretty sure he was about to jump over the table and have Tony for dinner, and by the look on Tony’s face he was pretty sure it would have been welcomed.

“Maybe we should get our food to go,” Tony suggested, his feet knocking against Steve’s under the table before sliding up his shin and around his calf. “You only got to see the outside of my place last week, I think I should give you the grand tour. Especially since you saved me so heroically last week.”

Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat, arousal pooling hot in his hips and sliding up his spine to set his fingertips on fire. He tried not to let the excitement of the thought show on his face as he fantasized about eating burgers and fries in Tony’s bed with the omega wrapped around him. Cuddling and talking about everything under the sun before kissing him senseless.

Despite his excitement about the idea of going home with Tony, he wanted more than just sex with the beautiful omega. Then again, Tony had also mentioned a second date so maybe he could get both. Steve figured that with Tony, he could get everything he ever wanted.

He smiled, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and gesturing to Peter to call him over.

“Yeah, let’s get it to go.”


	3. summer one - part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by [QueenE](https://queene36.tumblr.com/)

Between Steve’s gruelling shifts at the fire station and Tony’s demanding position as head of research and development for Stark Industries, it was an agonizingly long month before they were able to find time to hang out together again.

At first Tony worried that putting out on the first date had meant Steve had gotten what he wanted and that now there wasn’t a need for him to keep pursuingTony. But then Steve had explained there was an arsonist loose in Brooklyn that was keeping him busy and Tony’s thoughts turned from anxiety over his sexual performance to worrying about Steve and the risk in his job. An arsonist seemed like a pretty big deal and Tony didn’t want anything to happen to Steve.

They managed to facetime around once a week and Steve always had heavy bags underscoring his eyes and a tired smile when he appeared on screen. Tony was sure he had his own bags to match, all nighters in the lab meant he had dark circles to rival a G note so he couldn’t really point fingers. He just wished things slowed down for them so they could spend more time together.

Anyway, they had managed to work out a time when Tony was free from his robots and Steve didn’t have a shift. Steve had asked to meet at the fire station and Tony jumped at the chance to see him again, especially in his element. Maybe he’d even get another round with Steve’s fireman pole.

Excitement swirled, deep and dizzying in the dip of Tony’s hips as he headed down the sidewalk. He couldn’t wait to see Steve, he was drowning in the alpha’s oversized FDNY sweater despite the heat of the New York summer sun. Even with the sweat dripping down his spine, he felt comfortable surrounded in Steve’s strong scent. He had his sunglasses on and his backpack slung over his shoulder. Maybe it was a bit presumptuous of him to expect to spend the night, but after their first date, Tony figured his chances of getting to snuggle with Steve and maybe a little more were pretty high.

Tony texted Steve when he was getting close, happiness sending shivers up his spine as he spotted the blond waiting for him outside the station with his phone in hand. Steve looked up, his face lighting up as he waved at Tony and the brunet giggled, returning the gesture as he picked up the pace.

Immediately, Tony went in for the hug, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and arching his back so he could press against the alpha fully. He smelled like Irish spring soap and sugar cookies and Tony inhaled the intoxicating scent as he relaxed in his arms. Steve chuckled into his neck, his hands firm against Tony’s back as he kissed him on the cheek and ran a hand through his hair.

“I missed you,” Steve whispered.

Tony laughed, cupping Steve’s face and tipping his chin up for a kiss. Steve tasted like lemonade and sunshine, his lips soft against Tony’s as he bit down gently. Tony tried not to purr as he pulled away, brown eyes huge as he took in Steve’s deep blue ones.

“I don’t know if we’ve known each other long enough for you to miss me,” Tony teased, a smirk pulling at his lips as he slid his hands over Steve’s shoulders. It was almost like he was reassuring himself that the blond was there, real under his fingertips.

Steve blushed bright red, his ears on fire as he dropped his gaze, lashes fluttering. “I-”

“I missed you too, handsome,” Tony cut in, grinning even wider as Steve rolled his eyes.

Steve dipped his head down to steal one more kiss from Tony before someone else, Bucky if Tony was remembering correctly, stuck his head out the door. “Oi Stevie, are you gonna to come in and introduce Tony around or are you gonna stand out in the sun and make out ‘til you burn?”

Face burning, Steve slid his hand down Tony’s arm until their fingers were tangled together and Tony followed him into the station. He snorted as Steve whapped Bucky upside the head on his way in, shooting him a playful glare. Bucky only elbowed Steve in response, rolling his eyes as he pulled his hair back in a bun and out of his face.

The airconditioning hit Tony full force and he shivered as Steve led him past the fire trucks to the back where the lockers and the staircase were. Tony could hear loud music coming from upstairs, “Fire Burning” by Sean Kingston was playing and the omega resisted the urge to laugh at how stereotypical these guys were. There was also loud laughter and conversation layered underneath the music and Tony wondered just how many people were in the station tonight. 

“Today is station game night,” Steve explained as they climbed the steps together, Bucky following a couple of paces behind them. “Sorry I’m not totally free for you, but this was the only time our schedules corresponded.”

“No worries, I’ll take as much of you as I can get.” Tony shrugged as he tried not to let his internal freak out show on his face. He tried to convince himself that station game night wasn’t a big deal even though getting to meet all of Steve’s coworkers and friends kind of scared him. He wondered if Steve’s shoulders were broad enough to hide behind without anyone noticing he was there.

Too late to find out though because they were already at the top of the stairs and a couple of the others were waving the two of them over with wide smiles.

“Hey everybody,” Steve waved, one hand settled on the small of Tony’s back. “This is Tony, he’s going to be joining us tonight.”

There were scattered hellos around the room though most of Steve’s friends were just shooting each other knowing looks and fixing Steve with pointed expressions that he seemed to ignore. For Tony however, his anxiety ratcheted up as he tried to figure out how to make these people like him because he really liked Steve and these people were practically his family.

“Hey everybody, sorry to crash your game night.” He offered them all a timid smile, waving awkwardly. He should probably make eye contact with them and try and learn peoples’ names, but he was frozen in place.

It was the redhead who spoke first, Tony recognised her from the night he met Steve. She was the alpha who tackled the guy tailing him. “No worries, you’re totally welcome to join us. My name’s Natasha, but you can call me Nat.”

She seemed nice, even though she kind of looked like she could snap him in half without breaking a sweat. Tony already had a lot of respect for her. And fear. But mostly respect. She had her feet in the lap of the guy sitting next to her, a stocky blond with hearing aids looped around his ears and an arrow tattoo running up his forearm.

Before Tony could avert his gaze, the guy caught him looking, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. He tilted his arm so Tony could see the tattoo more clearly, done in beautiful monochromes of purple. “You like my ink?”

“Yeah, I think paleolithic weapons are very effective in our modern society.”

There were chuckles around the room and Bucky clapped him on the back. “Finally somebody said it. Sit down Tony, we don’t bite.”

He slid past Tony to flop onto the couch and Steve sat down in the last empty spot beside him before opening his arms in invitation. Slipping off his backpack and dropping it beside the couch, Tony accepted, curling into Steve’s arms.

“The dumb blond is Clint,” Nat told him, a smile curled on her lips as she prodded him with her toes.

Clint rolled his eyes, but shot Tony a nod to show that he wasn’t upset. Warmth settled in Tony’s belly as he relaxed against Steve’s chest on the couch, happy that he hadn’t fucked up his first impression too badly. Steve’s hand was running up and down his back in a soothing motion as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

“You okay?”

Tony nodded. It was way too early for this, but Steve’s arms kind of felt like home and Tony already felt like he belonged in this ragtag family of firefighters. They had shown him more kindness in five minutes than his own father and mother had ever shown him in their lives. Tony was really glad that Steve had such a supportive network in his life.

“What game are we starting with?” Sam asked, standing to open up a cabinet underneath the television. Tony was surprised to see it stocked with board games and puzzles and a whole bunch of other fun things that barely made it into the edges of Tony’s childhood memory.

“Cards Against Humanity?” Clint offered.

The whole team groaned in response. Tony tried not to laugh at the other man when he flipped everybody off.

“What about Pictionary?” Steve suggested. Tony found himself nodding in support. He wasn’t the best artist, but he was good enough at guessing shapes.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Steve always kicks ass at Pictionary. He just wants to show off to Tony.”

The rest of the time nodded their assent, murmuring in agreement. By the way Steve blushed adorably, Tony figured Bucky must have been right in his assessment. The idea of Steve trying to impress him made something delighted spread its wings in Tony’s chest as he settled his head on Steve’s shoulder.

In the end, they settled on Charades and an actual bowl got passed around along with a pad of sticky notes and pens. Tony didn’t even know people still played this way, but the idea of it sent happy thrills through Tony’s heart so he went along with it.

As the newbie, Tony was sent to go up first, reaching into the metal bowl and drawing out a paper. He hoped for something easy, but unfortunately the word was cowboy. Tony frowned, crumpling the paper and turning to the group of firefighters watching him. Steve shot him an encouraging smile and Tony grinned back at him.

“Lovestruck!” Clint yelled.

“Desire,” Natasha said with a raised brow.

Tony shook his head no, taking a deep breath and thrusting his hips in a motion that made him look like he was riding a horse. Steve immediately turned bright red as his teammates leered at him.

“Fucking!”

“Sexy times!”

Shaking his head again, Tony tried to think up something else. He swung his arm around his head in what he hoped looked like he was trying to lasso.

“Fishing?” Sam cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Tony mimed whipping to try and get the lasso idea across. Big mistake.

“BDSM!” Bucky called out before elbowing Steve with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. “Didn’t know you were that kinky Steve.”

Tony didn’t think he could turn more red as he grabbed on to his belt loops and started square dancing. He clicked his heels together turning and pretending to tip his cowboy hat. He was in the middle of the Hoedown Throwdown when finally Bruce put him out of his misery by calling for time.

“What was it?” Steve asked.

“Cowboy.”

The room erupted into laughter as a couple of people yeehaw-ed around Tony, clapping him on the back. He let his shoulders slump as he flopped back onto Steve’s lap, thoroughly tired out. Steve pressed a kiss to his cheek before settling his arm around Tony’s shoulders.

The rest of game night went by pretty smoothly. Tony found he was pretty good at guessing and he got along pretty well with the rest of the team. He and Clint dished out the same brand of sarcastic humour and Bucky loved it when Tony teased Steve.

When getting up to act out random nouns and verbs became too much work, Bucky put a DVD on. Of course it was a movie about smokejumpers with John Cena because these firefighters were a brand of typical Tony had never seen.

Natasha popped a couple bowls of popcorn and passed them around the room. One of the bowls, the one printed with cartoon firemen and dalmatians, ended up in Tony’s lap. Beers got passed around and Tony was offered a can of soda to which he rolled his eyes at but accepted gratefully.

Hours passed and Tony remained snuggled close to Steve, his eyes getting more and more droopy as he tucked his head into the Alpha’s neck. He smelled like apple pie and friendship and Tony tried not to make it too obvious he was scenting the blond.

“Sleepy?” Steve whispered, running his fingers through Tony’s curls. The motion was soothing, caught between putting Tony into deep sleep and waking him up with the desire to kiss Steve’s fingers. “You want me to drive you home? Or do you want to sleep here? We don’t have to sleep in the same bed.”

Tony resisted the urge to whine at the thought of sleeping without Steve. He hadn’t seen the man in so long and he didn’t want to leave so soon. He knew it was weird to crave Steve’s presence so much after two dates, it was something that only really happened with couples that were perfect for bonding, but Tony was too tired to think about the prospect of having found the perfect mate.

“Wanna stay with you,” he mumbled back, tucking himself further into Steve’s bulk. He couldn’t wait to be cozied up to Steve and safe in his strong arms. “Cuddles.”

“You can have all the cuddles you want,” Steve responded, his voice a deep soothing rumble that had Tony’s eyes fluttering shut. Steve carefully tipped his head up to slot a sweet kiss against his lips.

It was chaste, but of course, there were still catcalls around the room. Steve pulled away, his hand rubbing up and down Tony’s back as he stood up and flipped the room off while Tony tried not to let his cheeks burn too much as he grabbed his backpack from beside the couch and followed Steve down the hall to where the bunks were.

Thankfully the word bunks wasn’t at all representative of their actual sleeping arrangements and Steve pushed open a door to reveal a small room with a bed, a nightstand, a couple shelves, and a wardrobe.

The moment the door was closed behind them, Tony found himself being wrapped into Steve’s big arms in a tight embrace. When he pulled away, Steve’s eyes were shining a little like he was close to crying and concern welled in Tony’s chest.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out where he had gone wrong. Anxiety built up in his tense fingers as he reached out to Steve before thinking better of it and dropping his hands to his sides. His mind raced a thousand miles a minute trying to think about something he may have said to upset Steve. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, darling, I’m just so happy.” Steve grinned wide and unfettered in a way that made Tony’s heart soar in a complete one-eighty to how he had been feeling seconds before. Steve reached forward to grab his hands, warm fingers enveloping Tony’s smaller ones in a loving eclipse. “Thank you so much for coming tonight. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Tony stepped forward, reaching up to cup Steve’s cheek. “I’m happy you’re happy.”

Steve leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s lips before stepping back. “I know it doesn’t look like much but I swear the bed is really comfy.”

“I’m not worried,” Tony whispered, a mischievous grin curling on his face. It was infectious and Steve’s answering grin set Tony’s whole body on fire. “I have the best pillows in the house.” He patted Steve’s chest before turning around and leaving the blond adorably sputtering behind him.

Tony shucked his jeans, folding them in an attempt to appear neat before giving up and just dropping them on the floor beside the nightstand. Now that he wasn’t in the immediate proximity of Steve, a yawn split his lips and exhaustion pulled at his shoulders as he stretched.

Pulling back the covers, Tony snuggled beneath them, delighted at the layers of Steve’s scent that permeated the sheets as he buried his face in the pillows.

It wasn’t long before he started drifting off, a dip in the bed indicating that Steve was getting in beside him before he was being pulled into the alpha’s warm embrace. Blinking sleepily, Tony was met with Steve’s bare chest and he licked his lips.

“There’s plenty of time for that in the morning,” Steve said as he laughed, his hand rubbing up and down Tony’s back in a way that quickly had him losing the battle against sleep. “I don’t have a shift until tomorrow afternoon.”

Tony nodded sleepily, kissing Steve’s chest right over where his heart was beating strongly. Steve made a happy noise in the back of his throat before gently tipping Tony’s chin up to slot their lips together in a sweet goodnight kiss.

“Cuddles as promised,” Steve whispered tucking Tony’s head under his chin, his arms firm around Tony’s waist.

Tony was too sleepy to open his eyes and roll them. Instead he managed a sleepy, “My hero,” before succumbing to his exhaustion.


	4. summer one - part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by [QueenE](https://queene36.tumblr.com/)

After game night, things seemed to slow down for both of them and Steve was pleased that Tony was spending more and more and more time at the fire station hanging out with Steve’s team and keeping the alpha company between his shifts. More than once Steve had ended up leaving the station with acrylic paint smeared across his fingers and hickies bitten across the canvas of his neck.

His teammates teased him endlessly about Tony, with his messy hair and sassy attitude. Sam had already asked him when he would just propose a bonding and seal the deal. It was way too soon by normal courting standards but in their line of work it was always a good idea to do things sooner rather than later especially when good things were involved.

Not to mention that Steve had an inkling that they were a perfect mated pair. If the way they had instantly clicked and now couldn’t be away from each other was any indication, Steve was pretty certain that they were meant to spend the rest of their lives together. All he had to do was take a leap and ask.

Steve ran into burning buildings for a living. Jumping into a passionate bonding with Tony after only a couple of months shouldn’t be too hard. Tony seemed to like him a fair amount too.

When they weren’t together they were texting non-stop, it had gotten to the point where they were practically shackled to their phones. There were very few days that Steve didn’t wake up with a couple of texts from Tony since the man was a night owl and always texted Steve before bed. They also tried to facetime on the days when they couldn’t meet up and Tony was quickly becoming part of Steve’s daily routine. 

It was serious enough that Steve told his ma about Tony when he made his monthly visit to her resting place. She would have loved him, he was sure of it. They were both small and fiery and Steve just knew that Tony would have immediately become her best friend.

Apparently Tony was on the same page because Steve was supposed to meet his best friend Rhodey when the other alpha had military leave the month after. Rhodey was the closest person Tony had to family and Steve was very nervous about pleasing him. They were both military and Rhodey ranked higher than him so Steve wasn’t sure if he was expected to salute Tony’s best friend when they first met. Hopefully they could bond over their service. If not, there was always their mutual adoration of Tony.

More than anything, Steve loved the way Tony fit into his life like he was always there. His friends seemed to immediately welcome Tony into their lives and the omega seemed comfortable enough entertaining himself at the station even if Steve was occupied with something else.

Tony even had Bucky’s seal of approval. His best friend adored Tony, maybe a little too much, and they got on like a house of fire. Steve had been victim to many of their shenanigans, but the paint on his uniform, his temporarily dyed green hair, and the google-y eyes he sported in the team picture hanging on the wall were worth it. Seeing both of them smile so wide always made Steve’s day and making them both happy was his ultimate goal in life.

Not only that, but Tony had offered to tinker with Bucky’s experimental prosthetic to see if he could increase the response time and reduce the pain it caused to Bucky’s exposed scar tissue. Steve had been worried at first when Tony opened up Bucky’s arm to dig around inside but it seemed to have gone pretty well from what Steve could tell. Privately, Bucky had told Steve he hadn’t known his prosthetic could work so seamlessly and he had threatened Steve about ever letting Tony go.

Steve didn’t plan to.

Tony was at the fire station curled up on the couch with Steve when the call came in about a large house fire in Brooklyn Heights. The fire wasn’t in their jurisdiction, but apparently it had grown big enough that the other fire chief had called in reinforcements. Thus, Steve had kissed Tony goodbye, leaving him on the sofa under a warm blanket with his tablet and projects for SI.

When they arrived on the scene it was a mess. The apartments were ridiculously expensive and a lot of residents were trapped inside. His team was geared up, waiting for his command as he met with the other fire captain about a plan of action to make sure that they got everything under control in a reasonable time frame so everyone could go home.

Fire Captain Danvers was always a force to be reckoned with. With her strong resolve and sarcastic humor, she reminded Steve a lot of Tony, just blond and a lot taller. Though she was an omega, she had no problem telling Steve where to stick it when he said something dumb and he appreciated her all the more for it. He loved working with her.

“The place went up fast enough that we’re thinking arson,” Danvers sighed. 

Steve frowned. They’d been dealing with an arsonist in Brooklyn for the last month and he’d been eager for the assigned unit to find the man responsible so he stopped putting Steve’s team in danger.

“Is it stable enough to send the team in for search and rescue or do we have to go from the outside.”

As Steve was talking, a woman, who he recognised as Maria Rambeau from the other fire captain’s team, burst out of the building carrying a civilian with a couple more trailing behind her, coughing from smoke inhalation. “Staircase is collapsed, the team cleared out just in time but we still have civilians on the top floor.”

Sam immediately moved into action to assist the civilians and administer emergency first aid to any of them that needed it.

“There’s your answer,” Danvers sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was already covered in soot and sweating and that didn’t make Steve feel exactly good about their odds.

Steve hated going up in the ladder, but with the collapsed staircase, it was the only way to reach the civilians still in the heat of the fire. He signalled to Natasha to start getting the equipment ready so they could get in and out as fast as possible. There was no way he was letting anyone succumb to the flames, not if he had anything to say about it.

Things only went downhill from there. Steve grew increasingly more frustrated as their efforts to stop the fire didn’t go their way. Whatever accelerant the arsonist used, it was effective in making it as difficult as possible to put out the fire or even slow it down marginally to give them a break.

They tried to do the best they could. Steve convinced himself it was good enough even though deep down he knew it wasn’t. The house collapsed before he could save a couple who had cried bitterly as Steve tried to grab on to them, rebar and wood raining down around them. Any loss weighed heavily on him.

When Steve finally got back to the fire station it was hours later and he figured Tony had already gone home. Instead, the adorable omega was stretched out across the couch, fast asleep with the news of the fire playing on his tablet. He looked cozy in Steve’ sweatshirt, his fingers hidden in the sleeves and fluffy brown hair poking out the top.

The sound of his quiet snores drowned out the crackle and pop of the fire in his ears, louder than Steve’s own yell as human life slipped between his fingertips. Tony made a soft snort as he shifted and Steve’s shoulders slumped. With Tony to come home to, Steve could leave his baggage at the door.

Feeling his heart melt, Steve carefully shut the tablet off and set it on the table. Carefully, he scooped Tony up into his arms, carrying him to his room and setting him down in the soft sheets. It was where he belonged, the soft blue cotton already smelling of both of them from the many nights Tony spent in Steve’s bed.

“St’ve?” Tony’s eyelashes fluttered as he turned over onto his belly and looked up at Steve from where his face was mashed against the pillow.

“Hey,” Steve whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead before dressing down to his boxers and sliding into bed with him. Tony snuggled up to his side as Steve pulled the covers over them. “Sorry I took so long.” 

Tony rolled over so he was partially on top of Steve. He looked a lot more awake now and he settled his chin on Steve’s chest, brown eyes wide and beautiful. They were eyes that Steve wouldn’t mind waking up to every morning and that’s when he realised he loved Tony a lot more than he ever thought he could in such a short amount of time.

“S’okay Steve,” Tony mumbled, tipping his chin up to press a kiss to his chin, and then another kiss to his collarbone. There was a hickey on Steve’s neck that Tony lazily nibbled before he settled his cheek on Steve’s chest. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Steve thought about the offer. He didn’t want to talk about it right now, not just when they were about to go to sleep, because if he started talking now, he would be crying for the next hour. Tony was probably exhausted and Steve didn’t want to burden him with the stress of the day right now. He wanted this time they spent in bed together to be just for them.

“No,” Steve whispered, running his hand up and down Tony’s back. He took a deep breath, steeling himself before he took the leap. “But I do want to talk about us.”

Tony’s brows furrowed and he pushed himself up on his elbows so he could look at Steve fully. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, giving Steve his full attention. “What’s up?”

“It’s nothing to be worried about,” Steve soothed, cupping Tony’s face and leaning up to press a reassuring kiss against his soft lips. “I just wanted to talk to you about a possible future for both of us. And sure, I know it’s only been a month, but you’re already a huge part of my day and I want you by my side of the rest of my life. Your laugh makes my day so much brighter and I love waking up and seeing you next to me and I know that my work is a lot of baggage which is why I would understand if you said no, but I would really like you to say yes and I also--”

Steve didn’t get to finish his sentence before Tony was kissing him fiercely, his hands firm on Steve’s shoulders. He relaxed, his mouth slipping open to allow Tony’s tongue in. He tasted like chocolate chip cookies and home and Steve wanted the privilege of kissing him for the rest of his life.

“I would love to bond with you Steve,” Tony whispered, already pulling Steve’s sweatshirt over his head and depositing it on the other side of the bed. He then sat up, his hips slotted against Steve’s like they belonged there and he resisted the urge to moan.

Steve fit his hands around Tony’s hips, gently thrusting up against him before the reality of what was happening set in. “Wait now?”

“Why not?” Tony asked, leaning down to mouth at where Steve’s bonding gland was and kissing at his collarbone. “I was so worried about you watching the news today. With the uncertainty of your job I would love the certainty of this, of how much I enjoy spending time with you. You make me happy Steve and sure it’s not conventional for us to be doing this so soon, but I would love to bond with you.”

Smiling at the thought of making Tony his, Steve nodded, sliding his hands up Tony’s back and bringing him down to kiss his neck. He licked across Tony’s pulse, nipping at his jaw and enjoying the pleased groan Tony made.

“You first, Omega,” Steve whispered, baring his neck.

Normally it was customary for the alpha to bite first, but Steve wanted desperately for Tony to know how much he respected him. The thought of submitting to his omega made excitement and pride swell in Steve’s chest.

Carefully, Tony fit his mouth around Steve’s mating gland, biting gently before breaking through the skin. Steve felt his whole body sing in delight as he moaned. He slid his fingers into Tony’s hair, holding the omega in place as he lapped at the bite, soothing it. He could finally call Tony his and it made him so unbelievably happy. He couldn’t wait to be able to say the words, ‘my bondmate.’

Riding on the euphoria of getting bitten, slid his hands up Tony’s sides to hold him close, sighing happily. He buried his nose in Tony’s neck, inhaling the smell of sweat and grease and pleasure on his skin.

Steve squeezes his eyes shut and focused on every sense, trying to ingrain this moment in his memory forever. He knows he’ll look back on this for the rest of his life as the moment he joined with his other half. He’s only known Tony for a couple of months but he already knows that beside Tony is exactly where he’s supposed to be.

Gently, Steve cupped the back of Tony’s head mouthing against his bonding gland and dropping kisses along his jaw. Tony sighed happily as Steve licked against the gland. Steve’s worried about hurting his mate, but he also knows that the pheromones that come with bonding will outweigh any pain he feels.

Steve slotted his mouth around Tony’s bonding gland biting down and returning the favour. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he swallowed, lapping at the broken skin to ease the pain. Tony made a small happy noise in the back of his mind and Steve delighted in the sound, pulling away to look at Tony.

Brown eyes were dark with lust as Tony breathed heavily in his arousal. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were ruddy as he looked down at Steve with a happy purr. Steve had never seen him look so gorgeous and he pulled Tony down to kiss his lips.

When he pulled away, Tony’s fingers found their way to Steve’s waistband and he shivered, letting his omega pull the fabric out of the way. Tony shed his own boxers before getting on his knees between Steve’s parted thighs. His warm fingers were warm as they ran up and down Steve’s thighs and sending goosebumps down his arms. His breath caught as Tony gathered slick from between his legs, using it to lube Steve’s cock before mouthing at the head, his eyes sliding closed in pleasure.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, moaning as he tried to keep his hips still so he wouldn’t choke his new bondmate. Tony was humming around his cock, his nails scratching across Steve’s abdomen and sending shivers rocketing up his spine as he tried to hold on to his arousal. Tony’s breath was warm around him as he drooled on Steve’s cock, dripping around his fingers as he cupped Steve’s balls.

“Please Tony,” Steve whimpered, catching his omega’s fingers and bringing them up to his mouth. He licked the slick off Tony’s fingertips, enjoying the taste of his omega before tugging his arm gently to bring him up. Tony slid off him with an obscene pop, his gaze warm and wide as he looked up at Steve confused, lashes dotted with his eager tears. “I want to be in you, please.”

Tony acquiesced, scooting up to balance on his knees, fitting Steve at his entrance before sliding down in one smooth move. Steve groaned at finally being in Tony’s heat, his blood singing in his veins as he settled into his bondmate. While it wasn’t the first time they’d been together in this way, Tony was still unbelievably tight around him in a way that Steve adored. Tony accepted him and they fit together perfectly lighting the warmest fire in Steve, comfortable and loving.

Steve had heard many stories about bonded sex but he never thought it would be as incredible as this. His omega smelled so beautifully of love and happiness and Steve wanted to bask in the scent forever. Tony felt incredible around him and Steve wanted to never be away from him. They weren’t even in a heat/rut cycle, and Steve couldn’t imagine how that would feel if regular bonded sex was this amazing. Just the thought of having to get up the next morning and leave Tony in bed made him unbelievably grumpy so he pushed the thought out of his mind.

Thrusting his hips up, Steve met Tony stroke for stroke, pulling the omega down so he could slot their lips together while pushing into him in a firm rhythm. There was slick dripping down his thighs and Steve knew they were probably going to need to shower after this but he couldn’t be bothered as he held Tony tight and loved him as passionately as he could.

He almost lost his mind when Tony’s clever fingers found his nipples, pulling at them in a way that drove Steve wild as he formed a tight grip on Tony’s cock, jerking him off in time with his own thrusts as he tried to keep from spilling over the edge until his omega found his own pleasure.

“Alpha please,” Tony mumbled against Steve’s skin, his forehead pressed against Steve’s as he ground his hips down faster. Steve watched his eyes slide shut and he brought his free hand up to cup his omega’s face as he drove up into him harder.

Tony made the most beautiful faces when he was blissed out, his head thrown back as he moaned loudly. Steve knew he was going to receive teasing looks and comments in the morning, but right now all he could think about was Tony and his climax. He could feel Tony tightening around him and with one last thrust, Tony shook apart above him, spilling across Steve’s abs as he groaned in satisfaction.

The sound sent Steve over the edge and he spilled into Tony, his mind whiting out with pleasure as he held Tony close. Tony kissed him through it, his tongue slipping into Steve’s pliant mouth with a satiated sigh. Sweat and come was cooling on Steve’s chest but he paid it no heed, happy to just cuddle Tony and listen to him breathe.

“I love you,” Tony whispered against his skin, already sounding like he was falling asleep.

“I love you too,” Steve responded without hesitation, his attention focused wholy on Tony as the omega purred happily into his pecs, rubbing his cheek against Steve’s slick skin.

It was going to be hell tomorrow when Steve was stuck to the sheets and he was sure they would have a good laugh about the mess they had made while sharing a shower. But for right now, Steve was content to hold his omega close and drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of summer one,,,  
> see you next week for wedding bells in summer two


	5. summer two - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to update this forever ago but of course life got in the way,, but it's here now  
> special thanks to [jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh) for the beta! i would honestly die for her,, she has a puppy steve fic coming soon so definitely check that out <3

It took more than a year for them to get married. Tony loved being bonded to Steve, but planning a wedding took a lot more effort than just the two of them consummating their bonding with mating bites. Tony needed to tell Rhodey well in advance so his friend could get leave for the weekend, and Steve wanted to wait until Tony wasn’t a teenager before tying the knot. So it was more than a year.

More than a year and Tony still got nervous to see his beautiful fiance. Jittery excitement settled into his bones as he looked at himself in the mirror, wide brown eyes staring back at him as he took controlled breaths. He was going to be Mr. Stark-Rogers in a few mere hours and he didn’t know if he could wrap his head around it.

They had settled on getting married at the fire station because a couple of Steve’s groomsmen were on duty and it was impossible for them to host it elsewhere. Thankfully, Steve’s friend Carol, the fire captain from the neighbouring station, had agreed to cover Steve’s jurisdiction and a couple of people on her team were also in attendance to help out.

The door to the locker room opened and Rhodey stepped inside with a warm smile. He looked absolutely dashing in a deep navy suit, black dress shoes polished to perfection. Immediately Tony jumped to his feet, wrapping his arms around his best friend and squeezing him tight to reassure himself he was there. “Sourpatch, thank you so much for coming to support me.”

“Of course, Tony, always.” Rhodey’s warm baritone calmed Tony’s nerves as Tony stepped back blinking away tears for gratitude.

Then he thought about all the preparations they had made, ordering pizza for dinner, Clint as DJ, Bucky officiating the ceremony, and all the details strung together in his mind wrapping like a suffocating garrote around his neck. One little thing could muck up all their plans and Tony didn’t even want to think about all the possible scenarios where everything went wrong.

“Hey look at me,” Rhodey grabbed on to his shoulders and the smell of his familiar cologne and safety tickled Tony’s nostrils. “I’ve only met the guy three times, but I know he’s absolutely smitten with you.” He patted Tony on the back, rubbing soothing circles as he kissed his forehead. “Even if the ceremony is a total disaster, he will be happy to finally be married to you.”

“If the ceremony is a total disaster?” Tony parroted, his eyes wide as he thought about his special day going anything but exactly right. Rhodey had pretty much just confirmed his worst nightmare and Tony’s breath picked up as he tried not to freak out.

Seeming to realise his words weren’t the most comforting, Rhodey scrambled to come up with something to say to smooth over his slip. “It won't be,” he quickly amended but Tony’s mind was already racing a thousand miles a minute for everything that could possibly go wrong. If Clint played Too Sexy by Right Said Fred, Tony was going to throw him out the window. Rhodey’s words started filtering back into his thoughts and Tony struggled to focus on them. “Steve loves you, you love Steve, nothing could possibly go wrong.”

“Famous last words,” Tony mumbled, his stomach churning with anxiety and possibly his lunch of questionable lasagna that he had dug out of the fire station fridge. He knew he should have just eaten the salad Steve made him but Tony also had an aversion to the rabbit food his husband liked to eat. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Breathe, Tony,” Rhodey helped Tony into a chair, rubbing circles across his back to calm him down. “In less than five minutes you’ll get to see Steve and the two of you will be happily married and making babies by the end of the night.”

Tony’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the thought of children, he wasn’t really sure if he was ready for that. Consummating their marriage wouldn’t be a problem as Tony already knew Steve and his pleasure like his own but babies? They had been so careful during Tony’s heats to make sure he didn’t end up with a bun in the oven, but what if Steve suddenly expected for them to start trying for a child. Tony could barely take care of himself, how was he supposed to care for another human being.

Maybe this was a mistake. Tony wasn’t ready to be passing on his legacy to a tiny human. He was only twenty years old, barely an adult himself, what did he know about babies?

When he tuned back in, Rhodey was staring at him, voice getting louder as he tried to get his attention. Fingers were snapping in his face as Tony blinked several times. “Tones? Tony, please, can you hear me?”

Taking a deep breath, Tony scrambled up his composure. Exhaling slowly through his mouth, he gathered up his more terrifying thoughts, locking them into a corner of his mind. He needed to push any thoughts of screaming, pooping children out of his mind if he wanted this day to go as planned. If Steve wanted kids, he and Tony could talk it out like reasonable adults and come to a satisfying compromise. And if it tore their relationship apart then so be it. Maybe, kind of, not really.

“Yeah?”

“You with me?” Rhodey’s deep brown eyes were filled with affection and support. Through everything, his honey bear had his back to the grave and nothing would ever change that.

“Yeah.”

Rhodey nodded, pressing his head to Tony’s in a calming move that had Tony’s nerves settling easily. He let his eyes slip shut, relaxing into himself and setting aside the stress of what tomorrow would bring. Right now, he was getting hitched to the man of his dreams and he couldn’t wait until after the ceremony so he could unwrap Steve like the best present known to man.

“Ready to go out there?” Rhodey held out both of his hands, prepared to walk Tony up the stairs and into the living room of the fire station where Bucky would be marrying them in front of all their friends.

Steeling his resolve, Tony nodded, grabbing his best friend’s hands and standing shakily to his feet. He could do this. He was born ready. He couldn’t wait to finally marry Steve Rogers, the perfect bondmate. To be able to wield the powerful “my husband” in front of Karen’s at the grocery store. This was his moment.

_ He could do this. _

The words were chanted in Tony’s brain as he climbed the steps, looking down at the dark red of his suit. Steve had decided on a rich navy blue suit and Tony was wearing a tie to match. He had a beautiful yellow gladiolus pinned to his lapel for strength while Steve had a bluebell pinned to his for courage and constancy.

When he got to the top of the stairs he was grateful for Rhodey’s hand in his because Steve had just emerged from his room where he had been getting ready and he was absolutely breathtaking in a way that made Tony weak in the knees. His blood didn’t know whether to flow to his cheeks or less appropriate places and Tony tried to ignore his growing arousal.

Natasha was standing at Steve’s side and she seemed to be trying to break Steve out of the trance he was in, staring at Tony. Steve coughed awkwardly, adjusting his suit and pants, he was having the same problem, Tony thought gleefully. He was glad he wasn’t the only horny one with nerves.

Clint began playing the wedding march on his electric cello, spurring them both into action, and Tony and Steve both approached Bucky who was wearing a dark purple suit at the makeshift altar. Rhodey laid a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving him to go sit down, Natasha doing the same to Steve.

And then they were there, getting married. Tony wished he had paid more attention to everything that had happened but he was preoccupied with drowning in the beautiful azure of Steve’s incredible eyes. Bucky was probably saying something important but Tony was too busy grinning so hard his face was starting to ache. If he got any happier, tears of joy would spill down his cheeks. Steve was smiling too, pink lips quirked up at the corners and Tony’s fingers twitched with the desire to reach out to him.

He was really glad someone was recording this because Tony knew he would have to watch it back to know what happened. He couldn’t wait to see how absolutely lovestruck he and Steve looked on camera. 

Desire and happiness replaced the anxiety stirring in the cauldron of his stomach and butterflies took flight from the zoo stampeding in Tony’s heart. He was a mess on the inside and he couldn’t wait to be married to the most incredible man on planet earth. Tony truly was the luckiest man alive.

Before he knew it they had gotten to the important part, the exchanging of vows, and Tony struggled to remember the ones he had practiced with Rhodey less than an hour prior. Thankfully the words slipped past his lips easily, the crowd moved to tears as he pressed a kiss to Steve’s knuckles and let the man see his heart. It was easy opening up to the alpha of his dreams and Steve accepted him for all his broken parts in the most beautiful way.

“I do. I love you, Tony,” Steve slid the ring up his finger, a blue sapphire surrounded by the fiery burn of crushed rubies. It was a beautiful ring and a grin broke out on Tony’s face as he thought about the ring he would be sliding up Steve’s finger in a couple of seconds.

As he declared his own love, Tony slid a platinum ring made out of garnet and topaz up Steve’s finger, almost an exact mirror to the ring Steve had designed for him despite the fact that they had kept them a surprise from each other. Looking down at his hand, Steve huffed a laugh, cupping Tony’s cheeks and pulling him into a surprise kiss that drew out catcalls from around the room.

Steve’s hands were warm on his cheeks as Tony rose up on his tippy toes to press closer to his soon to be husband. If only their officiant could just hurry up so he could finally make out with Steve.

“I haven’t even finished yet guys,” Bucky mumbled from where he was standing. “This is my first time officiating a wedding and you won’t even let me get to the good part.”

Tony laughed, pulling away from Steve but not without one last peck to his beautiful kiss bitten lips. Tony winked at Steve, not taking his eyes off his husband to be as he whispered to Bucky. “Make it quick.”

“Fine.” By the tone of his voice, he could tell that Bucky was rolling his eyes but he didn’t care, too preoccupied with the gorgeous man in front of him. “By the power vested in me by Instant Preacher dot com, I now pronounce you wed! You may ki-”

Steve was already picking him up and kissing him deeply, Tony’s legs wrapped around his waist as he laughed giddily against Steve’s mouth. His husband was steady beneath him, easily supporting Tony’s weight as he embraced him tightly.

“Wouldn’t even let me finish,” Bucky was muttering from behind them but he seemed more amused than anything else so Tony dismissed it, letting Steve take up his entire attention.

Flowers rained down on both of them as Steve carried Tony off the makeshift stage and into the crowd of their found family, all of them eager to press kisses to the cheeks of the newly married couple. Tony didn’t want Steve to put him down, his arms wrapped around his husband’s neck as friends hugged them both and wished them well.

Abandoning his cello for the aux cord, Clint started up the music and Burning Fire by Elvis Presley started streaming from the speakers to answering cheers from Steve’s team. It was Tony’s fault for picking a fireman as their DJ, of course Clint would be playing any song related to his profession, Tony wouldn’t be surprised if he was responsible for all the fire-themed accessories decorating the kitchen and bedrooms. 

Unfortunately, dancing meant Steve set him down so they could dance together. Slipping his hands into Steve’s, Tony let himself be led around the dancefloor spinning in the circle of Steve’s arms and feeling the wide smile grow even bigger on his face.

The night only went up from there, with cake smeared all over Tony’s face and free-flowing alcohol from the open bar. Steve laughed with Tony until both of their sides hurt, and he was sure this wedding was the start of many laugh lines. Tony felt Steve up in between sips of champagne before Steve was pulling the glass out of his hand and downing it all himself. It was going to be a mess to clean up the fire station tomorrow morning, but at least they could all do it together. There were no fires in Brooklyn that night either. Tony was grateful the arsonist had taken the day off to let Tony get married in peace.

James squared, as Tony and Steve lovingly called their best friends, gave speeches regaling embarrassing tales about both Tony and Steve that had the crowd cheering as the happy couple kissed through their giggles. All around, Tony considered the day a total success, happy that everything had worked out in the end. Rhodey was right, he truly had nothing to worry about.

The only downside of getting married was all the people asking Steve to dance. Tony had his fair share of offers, but honestly Tony wanted to just take his husband to bed and consummate their marriage. No one ever said the reception would be Tony’s horniest part of the night.

Tony almost shed a tear when Rhodey asked him to dance, pulling him into a hug before manoeuvring them both onto the makeshift dance floor with a hand on his waist. Adele’s Set Fire to the Rain was playing as Rhodey swayed to the beat with Tony in his arms.

“If the ceremony is a total disaster,” Tony mocked as he rolled his eyes, spinning in the circle of Rhodey’s arms. He set his hand back on Rhodey’s shoulder looking up at his best friend with a raised eyebrow. “Really honey bear?”

“Well it wasn’t,” Rhodey smiled, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead. His cologne was a comfort to Tony among the craziness of the night and Tony found himself relaxing even further into his best friend’s arms. “It was an amazing ceremony and I am so incredibly happy for you.”

“Thanks, Rhodey.” Warmth filled Tony’s chest as he settled his head on his best friend’s chest. “Thank you for coming. For always taking care of me. For showing me what it means to have friends and love. I don’t know how I would have survived long enough to get here without you.”

“I wouldn’t have missed this for the world,” Rhodey whispered back, holding Tony close. His hands were warm and steady on Tony’s back, grounding in the best way. “I would do anything for you. And so would Steve. I’m so happy you found him, Tony, he’s such a good man.”

Tony hummed in agreement catching his husband’s eye from across the room and shooting him a smile. Steve was engaged in an animated conversation with a fire captain from another station further away- Brock Rumlow if Tony was remembering correctly- but the moment he caught Tony’s gaze he blew him a kiss. Tony loved him so much.

Rhodey’s heartbeat was steady under Tony’s ear and he allowed himself to relax in his best friend’s arms. It was going to be hell when Rhodey had to head back to base, but for now he would take every ounce of his sour patch he could get.

“I really love him,” Tony mumbled, excited to fall asleep with his husband tonight. Bonding was special and would forever be the best night of Tony’s life, but getting to call Steve his husband was a close second.

“I know you do, Tones. He loves you so much too, I can see it in the way he looks at you. And if he does anything to ever change that he will not survive long.”

Tony snorted. That would never happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't that such an ominous ending? haha


	6. summer two - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i'm late with posting even though i had the chapter written out...  
> special thanks to [jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh) for the beta! she's literally the sweetest. definitely check out her cute fluff fics.

“Hello Captain Stark Rogers,” Tony purred from behind Steve, his fingers light against Steve’s back as he ran the tips up Steve’s shoulders and back down. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Oh?” Steve cocked an eyebrow playing along as he turned to find Tony in Steve’s own boxers, looking absolutely delicious. His omega knew the effect he had on him when he wore his clothes and that was why Tony’s side of the closet remained relatively untouched ever since they had moved into a small flat in Brooklyn together right before their wedding a couple of months ago.

“Did you maybe mean to surprise me?” Tony asked, his fingers teasing at the bow holding Steve’s robe together. Steve felt shivers run down his spine as Tony smirked at him, clever hands undoing the knot to reveal the scarlet lace underwear Steve was wearing underneath.

Steve thought squeezing his ass into panties was worth the delighted squeal Tony let out then, his touch hot as he traced the flowers spread across Steve’s hips. Watching entranced, Steve held back a shiver as Tony touched him so gently, fingers tracing the lace outline and dancing over his cock, hot and full in the underwear.

“Kiss me,” Steve asked and Tony obliged, surging forward to slot their lips together. His omega tasted like sunshine and coffee with just the slightest hint of motor oil that meant Tony’s robot helper, Dum-E, had been putting a little extra in his dad’s mugs in the workshop.

Leaning forward, Steve pulled Tony up into his arms, his hard length sliding against his omega’s as they both gasped into each other’s mouths at the hot friction. Tony’s arms wound their way around Steve’s shoulders as he carefully turned with his precious omega in his arms, pressing Tony’s back against the window.

Slipping his hand into Tony’s, well, his boxers, Steve pulled out his cock watching Tony’s face slip into ecstasy as he swiped his fingers along the head. Tony moaned beautifully as Steve worked him over, his head tipping back with a thunk against the glass while Steve bit purple marks into the beautiful skin of his neck right beside where the bonding mark lay.

Tony was pliant against him in the best kind of way, his body craving Steve in every way it knew how. Lifting a knee to support Tony’s weight against the glass, Steve freed his hand to rub at Tony’s nipples, pulling them gently into hard peaks before ducking his head to suck at the pinking skin. His chest was the most sensitive part of him and Steve took full advantage of that knowledge, biting at the hardened nubs and inhaling as Tony filled the air with the smell of his arousal.

Whining, Tony’s fingers wound in Steve’s hair, tugging in a way that sent pleasure rocketing to Steve’s core as he moaned against Tony’s skin. If that was how Tony wanted to play it, Steve could oblige.

Scooping his omega into his arms, Steve carried him to their bed, dropping him onto the mattress where he bounced before making grabby hands at Steve, his lips dropping into a pout when Steve didn’t immediately fuck him into the headboard. Steve could never say no to him though, bending down, pulling Tony’s legs over his shoulders, and sucking on the head of his leaking cock. Tony’s fingers were back in his hair, pulling Steve down his shaft and back up as he ground his hips in Steve’s face with the most beautiful moans.

Breathing through his nose, Steve swallowed around him, watching as Tony twitched in pleasure, his grip on Steve tightening. Steve was a slave for the sounds he made, chasing them with his tongue sliding up and down Tony’s shaft and around his head. He allowed his omega to fuck his face until just before his climax, pulling off with an obscene pop that had Tony whining.

“St’ve,” Tony groaned, breathless as he let go of his fistfull of blond locks, scratching Steve’s scalp in the way he loved. “Does this mean that you’re finally going to fuck me?”

Nodding, Steve got onto the bed kneeling above Tony and pulling the smaller man up to rest comfortably on the pillows. Eagerly, Tony’s fingers latched onto the sides of Steve’s underwear, easily pulling apart the lace to get his fingers around Steve’s painfully hard cock. Tony’s fingers slid between his thighs to gather up his own slick, using it to lube his hold on Steve’s cock and make the slide of his hand easier.

It took everything in Steve not to come the moment Tony’s clever fingers tightened around him, thumb sliding over the head and across his slit in a repeated motion that would send Steve over the edge in three seconds flat. Instead, Steve took a deep breath, pulling out of his husband’s grasp to position himself at Tony’s entrance.

Steve caught Tony’s wrist in his hand, sucking his fingers in his mouth until every last drop of slick was cleaned from his skin. He did the same with Tony’s other hand, eyes sliding shut in pleasure as he tasted his omega’s arousal. It pleased him to know that he was the reason Tony was so happy, and he would do everything he could to keep his love that way.

Carefully, Steve slid a hand through Tony’s slick, using it to lube up his cock before gently pushing in. Even though they had been doing this for more than a year and Steve considered himself an expert in his omega’s body, Steve still watched for signs of displeasure, pleased when Tony only sighed happily, wiggling his hips impatiently to get more of Steve in him.

“Let me up,” Tony grunted, tapping on Steve’s chest with furrowed brows. Tony probably thought he wasn’t going fast enough. Steve always did like to take his time with making his omega feel good, taking him apart and carefully putting his back together. He also had a very impatient mate who often chased his pleasure with adorable vigour that made Steve come so hard they consistently had to buy new sheets.

On days when Tony was particularly unforgiving with his chase for orgasm, Steve felt like a glorified dildo for Tony in the best kind of way. Other times Tony was content to let Steve take the lead in edging him until he was begging for release. Today felt like it would fall somewhere in the middle and Steve was happy to let Tony take the lead if that was what he felt like.

With a huffed laugh, Steve thrust hard into Tony once to give him a taste of what he would be missing out on before flipping their positions so Tony was riding him. Tony let out an indignant whine at Steve’s teasing, but it wasn’t long before he was gently fucking himself on Steve’s cock with a pleased groan.

Steve gently held onto his hips. There was plenty of time to bruise Tony later but for right now, Steve settled on meeting Tony’s thrusts and keeping him exactly where he wanted to be, right where he belonged. He pushed up, circling his hips in a way that had Tony’s eyes squeezing shut in pleasure.

Taking in the sweat dripping down Tony’s brow and the delicious curve of his jaw, Steve desperately tried to commit the image to memory. Tony’s inky lashes were beautiful fanned out across high cheekbones and Steve just knew this one would be going into the sex sketchbook Tony constantly teased him about.

Letting go of Tony’s hips, Steve reached for his hands, bringing his omega’s fingertips to his mouth and kissing his knuckles and then his fingertips. Tony had the most beautiful hands, ones that brought so much intelligence into the world. Steve could drop kisses across them forever if Tony let him. The only time his hands weren’t moving a mile a minute like his mouth was when they were together like this.

“Hey, what are your thoughts on kids?”

Hips freezing mid-thrust, Steve’s eyes widened as he looked up at Tony. He was sure his eyebrows were nearly touching his hairline as he went over the last five minutes in his head. His omega frowned with a whine, grinding down against Steve to try and bring back the thrusting.

Instead, Steve dropped Tony’s hands to still him with a firm grip on his waist. He was shocked and unsure he had even heard Tony correctly. “I beg your pardon?”

“Why did you stop?” Tony frowned, reaching down to stroke his cock, keening beautifully above Steve as he chased his own pleasure despite his alpha frozen beneath him. His fingers worked over the head, gathering the precome pooled there before bringing his hand to his mouth and licking his fingers clean.

Steve’s brows furrowed, he could have sworn Tony said something about kids. But maybe it was his own desires playing tricks on him. “Did you happen to say something about kids.”

If Steve didn’t know Tony so well, he would have passed off the other man’s sheepish look as embarrassment, but it was really insecurity on his omega’s face and by god, if Steve never wanted his husband to feel like that again.

“Hey,” Steve pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled Tony closer so he could kiss him, slotting their lips together and rubbing his back. If kids were what Tony wanted, then Steve would give it to him. “Baby, I want to hear what you have to say. Do you want to have kids?”

When Tony looked away, Steve immediately turned his head back to face him, getting lost in Tony’s beautiful brown eyes. He wanted Tony to be comfortable with telling him everything. They had gotten together fairly quickly and loved each other so much that sometimes Steve forgot that he didn’t know everything there was to know about his husband, though he was very eager to learn.

“It’s just something Rhodey said at our wedding. About us having kids. It got me thinking.” Tony frowned. Steve wanted to kiss the expression off him, but he settled for waiting for him to finish and then fucking him senseless after. “I’m sorry I ruined the mood.”

“No, baby,” Steve stroked his hair, kissing him again. “You didn’t ruin anything. As you can see,” Steve paused to thrust his rock hard erection up into Tony startling a delighted moan out of him, “I’m still interested.”

Tony let out a pleased groan, his hands landing on Steve’s chest as he ground down against him. His own cock was leaking all over Steve’s abs and making a mess as he squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy. “Oh fuck yes, thank you.”

“How about we pick up this conversation after I finish fucking you into the mattress?” Steve suggested rolling over so Tony was under him and using gravity to thrust in even deeper. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I can’t really think when I’m with you like this. Your eyes are intoxicating, like my own personal designer drug. But I would love to talk about kids with you.”

“Oh, I love you so much,” Tony groaned, his hands flying up to grab onto Steve’s shoulders as he held on for dear life. His fingernails made little half-moons in the pale flesh of Steve’s shoulders and he couldn’t wait for the morning to see the lovely marks his husband left on him.

Steve thought that he had never looked more beautiful, curls sticking to his forehead with sweat as his eyes glazed over in arousal. Slick spilled out around Steve’s cock, soaking the sheets beneath them. And neither of them had even come yet. Steve already knew they would have to change the linens later but he was too preoccupied with reaching down to fist Tony’s cock. His omega was dripping precome everywhere and Steve knew that it would only take a couple of more thrusts to push his handsome omega over the edge.

Grinding his hips down against Tony’s, Steve basked in the beautiful sounds his husband was making, stretched on Steve’s cock and begging him to go harder between muffled curses and cries of his name.

Finally, Tony tensed, fingers, digging into Steve’s shoulders, as he gasped Steve’s name. Tony spilled between them, coating himself in his own spend as he clenched around Steve with a loud moan.

Steve followed him into his own orgasm, crying out as Tony squeezed beautifully around him as though they were made for each other. He mumbled declarations of love against Tony’s skin, rolling them again so that they could cuddle as Steve stroked up and down his back, both of them coming down from incredible highs.

“So,” Steve murmured, brushing Tony’s hair out of his face as the omega caught his breath. He always looked so beautiful post-coital. Steve’s eyes roamed over his face, watching him breathe. The line of his neck was beautiful, especially with the mating mark Steve had given him what felt like forever ago.

“So,” Tony echoed, rolling over and burying his face in Steve’s neck. He inhaled and Steve could only imagine the cocktail of happy Alpha scents he was getting. Tony always said he smelled like apple pie and Irish spring. Automatically, Steve’s hand came up to rub Tony’s back, tipping his head down to kiss Tony’s shoulder. “We really need to work on our pillow talk, don’t we.”

Steve grinned, looking down at Tony. His curls were falling into his eyes and Steve gently brushed his hair out of his face, cupping his cheek. “Well, it’s a good thing we have the rest of our lives together to learn.”

That brought a wide smile to Tony’s face and Steve bent down to kiss him, unable to resist. Every moment he had with his beautiful omega always brought him so much joy. He couldn’t wait to share it with a couple of little ones. Before Steve could even think of a gentle way to segue into the conversation, the words were tumbling out of his mouth.

“Kids, huh?”

Tony laughed, shoving Steve away. “Yeah, I want a couple. What about it?”

Steve nodded, already planning. Their family would be beautiful and both of them would be great parents.

Steve could already imagine Bucky babysitting and Tony going to work while Steve stayed home to take care of the kids. He thought about taking a mini him to the park to paint and play on the slide. Holding small legs as his kid sat on his shoulders and pretended to do the monkey bars. It would be an incredible privilege to take a mini Tony to get ice cream and build robots on the living room floor out of Lego. 

The idea of children wasn’t one that Steve ever had. First, he’d thought the army or his job as fire captain would lead him to an early grave. He never thought he’d ever settle down with an omega, especially not one as sharp-tongued and gorgeous as Tony, but now that he was here, he couldn’t imagine it going any other way.

And he wanted to share that with a kiddo or two. Tiny beans that Tony would carry. They would both love any kids unconditionally. Tony would be an incredible dad and Steve would be there as much as humanly possible.

Steve’s smile was miles wide as he thought about starting a family with the love of his life. It was a no brainer.

“I’ve never thought about kids,” Steve replied, watching as Tony’s face fell. His heart hurt and he was quick to amend after that, “But I want them! And I want them with you. More than I’ve ever wanted anything.”

Tony’s frown gave way to a wide smile and he threw himself into Steve’s arms, hugging him tightly. Steve was pretty sure he was crying, his shoulder wet with Tony’s happiness. He would give his omega anything he asked.

“Thank you, Steve, I love you,” Tony whispered into his neck, voice wobbling.

The more Steve thought about their family growing, the more wet his eyes grew too until he was crying into Tony’s hair, equal parts excited and happy. They were going to do this together and Steve couldn’t wait to see their children.

“I can’t wait to add kiddos to our family,” Steve replied. “I am so grateful to have you in my life, beloved. I love you too.”

“I’m not in heat but I think we should start right now.” Tony’s eyes were sparkling with mischief and Steve thought again about how lucky he was to have an omega as wonderful as Tony. He laughed as Tony swung a leg over his hips, pressing down again and making Steve’s cock jerk in interest.

Definitely very lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
